


Zwischen Büchern

by KiyuaRizumu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Itachi/Sasuke - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyuaRizumu/pseuds/KiyuaRizumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[b]Warnung[/b]: hoher Altersunterschied (26 X 16); YAOI (Boy X Boy).</p><p>Sasuke und Itachi verstehen sich gut, trotz ihres Altersunterschieds scheinen sie gleich auf einer Wellenlänge zu sein. Itachi, Schularzt, hilft dem jungen Schüler vor allem bei Lateinisch, aber auch für die anderen Unterrichtsfächer lernen sie zusammen.<br/>Sie sind wie zwei Brüder. Deswegen ist es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass Itachi sich um ihn sorgt, als der sonst eher ruhige und vernünftige Sasuke sich immer öfters zu prügeln scheint, doch der sture Schüler will nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken und hüllt sich in Schweigen, bis ihm nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als mit der Sprache herauszurücken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwischen Büchern

**Author's Note:**

> Charaktere:  
> Schwarze Haare mit mitternachtsblauem Schimmer; 16 Jahre alt; Schüler ➡ Taka Sasuke
> 
> Schwarze Haare mit nussbraunem Schimmer; 26 Jahre alt; Schularzt ➡ Uchiha Itachi

„Das sieht gar nicht gut aus, Sasuke“, murmelte der junge Schularzt, als er sich die bereits geschwollene Wange besah. „Du wirst wohl noch eine ganze Weile etwas davon haben.“  
  
Der Schüler, der auf der Liege saß, gab ein Murren von sich.  
Es war nichts Neues, dass Sasuke nach einer Prügelei im Krankenzimmer landete und das obwohl er eigentlich ein ruhiger Charakter war.  
  
Der Schularzt legte einen feuchten, kalten Lappen auf die gerötete Wange. (Weswegen Sasuke zusammen zuckte.)  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht was das soll. Warum musst du dich immer mit irgendjemanden Prügeln?“  
  
„Man könnte meinen, dass ich mich jeden Tag prügele, wenn man dich so reden hört“, gab Sasuke von sich und schenkte dem Älteren einen missmutigen Blick.  
  
„Das meinte ich nicht, Sasuke“, der junge Schularzt seufzte. „Aber es kommt auffällig oft vor, dass du hier sitzt.“  
  
Sasuke schwieg.  
  
„Warum? Ich verstehe nicht was in dir vor geht. Du bist keiner der sich grundlos prügelt. Was ist nur los mit dir?“  
  
Der junge Schüler schwieg weiterhin, was den Älteren dazu brachte den Kopf zu schütteln.  
Er kannte den Jungen nun seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr, Sie waren beide am gleichen Tag an diese Schule gekommen. Sasuke als Schüler und er als Schularzt.  
Damals war der Junge noch nicht so auffällig gewesen. Er hatte ihn als ruhigen Jungen kennen gelernt, der es bevorzugte unter seinen Freunden allein zu sein.  
Im Grunde hatten sie nichts miteinander zu tun gehabt. Eigentlich hatten sie sich nur ab und zu in der schuleigenen Bibliothek gesehen.  
  
Oft hatten sie an verschiedenen Tischen gesessen und in ihren Büchern gelesen, bis Sasuke auf den Älteren zugegangen war.  
Er konnte sich noch gut an den Tag erinnern, an dem er den Älteren angesprochen hatte.  
  
 _Sein Schatten hatte sich über den Tisch geschlichen und den Älteren erschreckt._  
  
„ _Oh man ...“, hatte der schwarzhaarige, junge Mann gesagt. Seine Hand lag auf der Seite die er zu vor so vertieft gelesen hatte. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“_  
  
 _Sasuke hatte zunächst einfach nur da gestanden und geschwiegen._  
  
 _Es waren Minuten vergangen, bis der Ältere das Wort an sich gerissen hatte: „Fehlt dir etwas?“_  
  
 _Der Schüler war seinem Blick ausgewichen, weswegen der erste Eindruck, den er von ihm bekommen hatte,_ _der eines etwas schüchternen Jungen war, doch darin hatte er sich geirrt._  
  
 _Sasuke war einfach nur ruhig und es fiel ihm schwer offen mit Anderen umzugehen. Er brauchte lange um sich zu öffnen und seinen Mitmenschen anzunähern. Deswegen hatte er den Älteren auch lange Zeit einfach nur im verborgenem beobachtet, ehe er zu ihm gegangen war._  
  
 _Doch nachdem der Schüler gebeten wurde, sich zu setzen, schien das Gespräch sich jedoch von ganz allein auf zu bauen._  
  
„ _Mein Name ist Taka Sasuke“, sein kurzes, schwarzes Haar hatte einen Mitternachtsblauen Schimmer. „Ich bin im ersten Jahrgang.“_  
  
 _Der Ältere nickte. „Uchiha Itachi. Ich bin der neue Schularzt“, er lächelte. „Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Sasuke-kun.“_  
  
 _Sie hatten zu Anfang wenig geredet. Ihre Themen beschenkten sich zu nächst nur auf die Schule und nur langsam versuchte der Junge Fragen über Itachi zu stellen, die der Ältere nicht immer gerne beantwortete._  
  
 _Es fing mit völlig unauffälligen Fragen an._  
  
„ _Wie alt sind Sie, Itachi-sensei?“, hatte er gefragt, während sein Blick über die Buchrücken glitt, die auf Itachis Tisch lagen. (Es waren hauptsächlich Bücher über den Umgang mit Jugendliche.)_  
  
„ _Ich bin 26 Jahre alt. Du bist 16, oder?“_  
  
 _Sasuke nickte und stellte direkt die nächste Frage: „Wo wohnen Sie?“_  
  
 _Es war die erste Frage die der Ältere nur ungern beantwortete, denn wie weit durfte er die Schüler in sein Privatleben einlassen? Konnte er dem Jungen, der ihm durchaus sympathisch war, einfach so verraten wo er lebte?_  
  
„ _Ich bin noch auf Wohnungssuche“, gab er wahrheitsgemäß von sich. „Momentan wohne ich noch viel zu weit von der Schule entfernt.“_  
  
„ _Hmm“, gab Sasuke von sich. „Dann werden Sie hier wohl leichtes Spiel haben. Es gibt hier viele Mehrfamilienhäuser in der Nähe.“_  
  
„ _Wohnst du hier in der Nähe?“_  
  
 _Erneut nickte Sasuke und sagte nichts weiter._  
  
 _Ihre Unterhaltungen waren am Anfang immer sehr kurz gewesen. Sie unterhielten sich über ein paar Themen (oder eher ein paar von Sasukes Fragen) und dann trennten sich ihre Wege, wobei ihre gemeinsame Zeit immer mehr zu nahm, je mehr sie sich kennen lernten._  
  
 _Itachi erfuhr von dem jungen Schüler, dass er mit ein paar Freunden alleine lebte, weil seine Eltern vor ein paar Jahren ums Leben gekommen waren._ _(Bevor der Schularzt, dessen Drang sich zu kümmern sich einschaltete, weitere Fragen stellen konnte, wechselte Sasuke jedoch jedes Mal das Thema.)  
  
_ _Das Erste, was der junge Schüler jedoch am Tage fragte, war immer das Selbe:  
  
„Wie kommen Sie mit der Wohnungssuche voran?“_  
  
 _Itachi bemühte sich dabei so schwammig wie möglich zu bleiben. Distanziert und d_ _en Abstand zwischen ihnen zu wahren. Sasuke war Schüler dieser Schule und er der Schularzt. Er konnte doch kaum näheren Kontakt zu ihm pflegen, oder?_  
  
„ _Ich muss viel Arbeiten, deswegen komme ich nicht dazu mir viele Wohnungen anzusehen, aber es klappt sicherlich.“_  
  
  
„Wie kommst du mit der Wohnungssuche voran?“, brummte Sasuke, der nun den kühlen Lappen selbst gegen seine Wange hielt.  
  
„Ah, ich habe eine Wohnung. An diesem Wochenende ziehe ich endlich um.“  
  
„Das wurde ja auch mal Zeit.“  
  
„Werd´ ja nicht frech Sasuke!“  
  
„Ist doch so“, murrte der Jüngere.  
  
Itachi hatte lange gebraucht, anderthalb Jahre, für die Suche nach einer Wohnung. Immer hatte er irgendwelche Ausreden parat gehabt. Sei es seine Arbeit, oder das er lernen musste. Dann war seine Mutter krank geworden und er hatte sich um sie kümmern müssen, dann musste er auf die Villa seiner Eltern aufpassen, weil diese eine Reise gemacht hatten. Irgendetwas war immer dazwischen gekommen.  
Manchmal war auch Sasuke Schuld daran gewesen, dass Itachi nicht dazu gekommen war sich eine Wohnung in der Nähe der Schule zu suchen, weil er ihm beim Lernen geholfen hatte. Worüber Sasuke sich nicht beschweren wollte, denn der Schularzt war ein sehr guter Lehrer.  
  
„Ich versteh es immer noch nicht“, murmelte Sasuke in Gedanken.  
  
Itachi, der Sasukes Behandlung notierte, sah von seinen Papieren auf. „Was verstehst du nicht? Die Lateinvokabeln von gestern?“  
  
Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf. „Das du Schularzt bist und nicht Lehrer.“  
  
Itachi seufzte und schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Das haben wir doch schon oft durchgekaut, Sasuke“, sagte er und unterschrieb den Bericht, ehe er das Klemmbrett auf seinen Schreibtisch legte. Der Drehstuhl, auf dem er saß, quietschte bei der Bewegung. „Ich möchte euch jungen Leuten helfen und das kann ich als Arzt viel mehr, als als Lehrer.“  
  
„Wenn du meinst.“  
  
„Du solltest dir weniger Gedanken über mich machen, als über dich selbst.“  
  
„Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung.“  
  
„Welch stures Kind du doch bist“, Itachi stand von seinem Platz auf (der Stuhl quietschte dabei unangenehm), richtete seine Brille und ging auf den Schüler zu. Er musste sich ein bisschen hinabbeugen um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein und blickte ihm in die schwarzen Augen, die so kalt und teilnahmslos wirkten. „Das ist in diesem Monat bereits das 15. Mal in diesem Monat, dass du wegen einer Schlägerei hier bei mir sitzt und wir haben noch eine Woche bis zum nächsten Monat.“  
Itachis Stimme war streng, dennoch störte sich Sasuke nicht im geringsten daran. Er kannte diese Worte schon, schließlich hatte der Ältere ihn schon oft darauf ansprechen wollen warum er sich den überhaupt prügelte. Doch der Schüler hüllte sich in Schweigen.  
  
Der Schularzt erhob sich und seufzte. „Ich kann dir nicht mehr helfen Sasuke. Irgendwann erreichst du eine Grenze, die ich nicht mehr überschreiten kann und diese hast du so gut wie erreicht.“  
  
„Und was willst du mir damit sagen?“, fragte der Schüler trotzig. Seine freie, linke Hand krallte sich in das Lacken der Liege.  
  
„Das ich dich der Rektorin melden muss, Sasuke!“  
  
Der Jüngere zuckte zusammen, seine Hand entspannte sich. Jedoch schwieg er.  
  
„Sprich mit mir! Nur dann kann ich dich auch helfen“, gab Itachi fast schon flehend von sich. Der schwarzhaarige Junge war in den letzten Monaten fast schon etwas wie ein kleiner Bruder für ihn geworden, weswegen er sich auch so besonders um ihn sorgte. „Du bist keiner der sich einfach so prügelt. So habe ich dich nicht kennen gelernt! Irgendetwas muss dahinter stecken. Hast du Probleme? Fehlt dir Geld?“  
  
Sasukes Lippen pressen sich zu einem wütenden Strich zusammen. Seine Zähne bohrten sich in das weiche Fleisch und er konnte den metallenen Geschmack von Blut auf seiner Zunge schmecken. „Nichts von all dem.“  
  
„Was ist es denn, Sasuke?“, Itachis Hand umfasste das Kinn des Jüngeren und hob so den Kopf an, sodass Sasuke ihm in die Augen sehen musste. „Rede mit mir, damit ich dir helfen kann.“  
  
Die Augen des Schülers weiteten sich und schlossen sich dann ganz langsam, zu schlitzen, wenige Millimeter weit offen. Itachi konnte erkennen, dass der Jüngere seinem Blick auswich. Er verheimlichte ihm etwas, doch nur was.  
  
„Da ist nichts. Es ist alles in Ordnung“, murmelte der Junge.  
  
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
  
Ein Nicken war die Antwort, woraufhin Itachi ihn los ließ, schließlich konnte er ihn zu nichts zwingen.  
  
„Du wärst der Erste, der von meinen Problemen erfahren würde. Gut, der Dritte ...“  
  
Schmunzelnd schüttelte der Schularzt seinen Kopf. Die Ersten die von Sasukes Problemen erfahren würden, wären wohl Sasukes Freunde, Haruno Sakura und Uzumaki Naruto, denn mit ihnen teilte er sich eine Wohnung. Aber das war in Ordnung.  
Wobei er vielleicht mit ihnen sprechen sollte um zu verstehen warum sich Sasuke immer prügelte.  
  
„Lass mich mal deine Wange sehen Sasuke“, forderte Itachi mit sanfter Stimme und nahm den Lappen von seiner geschwollenen Wange. „Hm, du wirst sie noch weiter kühlen müssen. Am besten behältst du ihn bei dir. Bring ihn mir morgen früh einfach her, bevor der Unterricht beginnt.“  
  
Sasuke beobachtete wie Itachi mit dem Lappen zum Waschbecken ging und den Hahn aufdrehte um den Lappen auszuwaschen und noch einmal mit kaltem Wasser zu tränken.  
  
„Bist du denn morgen früh schon hier? Sonst hast du Mittwochs immer spät Dienst.“  
  
„Naja, eigentlich habe ich frei, aber es ist etwas dazwischen gekommen. Die Rektorin bat mich mich um etwas zu kümmern“, Itachi lächelte Sasuke an, als er ihm den Lappen zurück brachte. Das Lächeln war jedoch nicht so wie sonst. Der Schüler konnte Sorgen und Zweifel in dem Gesicht lesen.  
  
„Hilfst du mir heute wieder bei Latein?“  
  
Itachi schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Leider nein. Ich muss mich auf Morgen vorbereiten.“  
  
Skeptisch legte Sasuke seine Stirn in Falten. „Worauf musst du dich denn bitte vorbereiten?“  
  
Doch der Schularzt lächelte nur und nickte dann zur Türe. „Die Pause ist bald vorbei, du solltest dich also auf den Weg machen.“  
  
Der Schüler nahm den Kühlen Lappen an sich. Legte ihn jedoch nicht auf seine Wange, sondern hielt diesen in seiner Hand. Er stand von der Liege auf und ging zur Türe.  
  
„Warte doch.“  
  
Sasuke hielt inne. Seine freie Hand lag auf der Türklinke.  
  
„Ich begleite dich ein Stück“, gab Itachi von sich, während er hastig nach dem Schild für die Türe suchte, auf dem stand, dass er gleich zurück war.  
Die Tür würde er nicht abschließen, schließlich waren alle Medikamente in einem Schrank verschlossen, genauso wie die wichtigen Unterlagen, in denen kein Schüler schnüffeln sollte.  
  
Er gesellte sich zu Sasuke, öffnete an seiner Stelle die Türe und hing das Schild neben die Tür an die Wand.  
  
„Dann lass uns gehen“, sagte der Schularzt und ging voraus. Er begleitete Sasuke, weil er mit seinen beiden Freunden, Naruto und Sakura sprechen wollte um heraus zu finden, was mit ihrem gemeinsamen Freund los war, denn sie sahen ihn viel öfters und mussten mehr wissen.  
  
Die beiden Schwarzhaarigen bogen um eine Ecke und gerieten an eine Gruppe von Mädchen. Sie waren zwei Jahre älter als Sasuke und besuchten die Oberstufe. Sie bereiteten sich auf ihre Abschlussprüfungen vor und dennoch waren sie ausgelassen und entspannt am Schnattern.  
  
„Itachi-sensei!“, ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und blond gefärbten Strähnchen entdeckte den Schularzt und wenige Sekunden später, war Itachi von fünf jungen Frauen umgarnt.  
  
Sasuke stand etwas abseits von all dem und beobachtete die Szene murrend.  
  
„Itachi-sensei! Stimmt es, dass sie morgen bei uns unterrichten?“, fragte ein Mädchen mit pechschwarzen, langen, glatten Haaren. Ihre Wangen hatten einen leichten rosafarbenen Farbton angenommen. „Tsunade-sensei hat da so etwas angedeutet!“  
  
Sasuke hörte die Worte der Mädchen, die den Schularzt umringten wie einen Popstar. Der Schüler runzelte seine Stirn. Es war nichts Neues, dass Itachi von den Mädchen umringt wurde und auch die Empfindungen die der Jüngere verspürte waren ihm nicht fremd, die Worte des Mädchens klangen jedoch mehr als nur unwirklich.  
Itachi war Schularzt und kein Lehrer. Außerdem hatte er ihm gesagt, dass er nicht vor Klassen reden konnte. Kleine Gruppen waren okay, aber Schulklassen. Nein, der Ältere wollte nicht unterrichten, weil er sein Lampenfieber nicht in den Griff bekam.  
Das was er dann jedoch von Itachi hörte, war für ihn dann jedoch verwirrend. Schließlich dachte Sasuke, dass er ihm als erstes etwas davon sagen würde.  
  
„Ja, da hat Tsunade-sensei recht“, sagte der Schularzt. Er strich sich mit der rechten Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar, welches einen nussbraunen Schimmer hatte und klemmte sich ein paar störende Strähnen hinter sein Ohr. „Ich werde morgen bei eurem Unterricht dabei sein.“  
  
Die Gruppe Mädchen fing an zu kreischen, eine Schülerin mit blond gefärbtem Haar zog an dem weißem Kittel den Itachi trug.  
  
„Wir freuen uns schon darauf!“  
  
„Das wird morgen der beste Unterricht überhaupt!“  
  
„Morgen werde ich definitiv nicht zu spät kommen!“  
  
„Das wäre das erste Mal in deinem Leben Aiko!“  
  
Die Mädchen fingen an zu lachen und schienen Itachi gar nicht mehr freigeben zu wollen, was Sasuke ziemlich störte.  
  
„Solltet ihr euch nicht auf in eure Klassen machen?“, murrte der junge Schüler und drängte sich zwischen den älteren Mädchen hindurch. Er war im Schnitt nur einen halben Kopf kleiner als die Verehrerinnen des Schularztes, die den Jungen verwundert ansahen, als hätte er gerade erzählt das er den Weihnachtsmann gesehen hätte.  
  
„Was willst du, Taka?“, murrte das Mädchen, das sie Aiko genannt hatten. „Willst du noch eine zweite geschwollene Wange, passend zur Ersten?“  
Sie hatte langes, gewelltes, schwarzes Haar. Sie baute sich vor dem jüngeren Schüler auf und war einen ganzen Kopf größer als Sasuke selbst. Sie hatte einen üppigen Vorbau und ihre Augen hatten etwas jungenhaftes an sich.  
An ihren Ohren konnte Sasuke mehrere Einstichlöcher erkennen (denn Piercings waren an dieser Schule nicht erlaubt).  
  
„Na, na, keinen Streit“, sagte Itachi und stellte sich zwischen die Beiden. Er wollte nicht, dass Sasuke sich noch einmal prügelte und danach schien das gerade auszusehen.  
  
„Es hat geschellt. Die Pause ist vorbei“, gab Sasuke trocken von sich und wand sich ab.  
  
„Hm?“, prüfend hob Itachi seinen rechten Arm um auf seine Armbanduhr zu blicken. „Tatsächlich. Ihr solltet euch beeilen Mädchen.“  
  
Itachi hatte alle Mühe die Mädchen dazu zu überreden sich auf den Weg in ihre Klasse zu machen und sah dann mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Sasuke, der immer noch bei ihm stand. Erst schickte er die Mädchen weg und dann trödelte er selbst bei ihm herum und dann noch dieses merkwürdige Grinsen.  
  
„Du solltest dich auch auf den Weg machen.“  
  
„Wir haben Kakashi-sensei, der kommt immer zu spät.“  
  
„Das sollte aber kein Freibrief sein um hier zu trödeln.“  
  
Sasuke verzog die Lippen. „Ich habe keine Lust darüber zu reden was ich zu tun habe“, gab er murrend von sich. „Warum gibst du morgen Unterricht?“  
  
Itachi stutzte. „Unterricht? Hast du das mitbekommen?“  
  
„Ich stand nicht am Ende des Flures, sondern nur an der Wand“, schlecht gelaunt deutete Sasuke auf die Stelle an der er gerade eben noch gestanden hatte. „Warum gibst du morgen Unterricht?“  
  
Itachi schwieg und setzte sich dann in Bewegung. Der Plan war ihn einfach vor seiner Klasse abzusetzen und so dem Thema zu entkommen, auch wenn er wusste, dass Sasuke einen ziemlichen Sturkopf hatte und keine Hemmungen besaß diesen auch bei einem Älteren durch zu setzen.  
  
„Glaubst du ich werde mich vor dem Klassenzimmer wie ein kleines Kind absetzen lassen?“, gab Sasuke murrend von sich. Er folgte dem Schularzt, doch absetzen lassen würde er sich definitiv nicht von ihm. Er wollte stur darauf beharren die Antwort auf seine Frage zu bekommen.  
  
„Du musst zum Unterricht, das weißt du selber“, gab der Ältere von sich. Das verhalten des Jüngeren konnte er sich gerade überhaupt nicht erklären. Was war schon dabei, dass er mal dem Unterricht der Oberstufe beiwohnte?  
  
„Du tust schon so als wärst du ein Lehrer ...“  
  
„Sasuke.“  
  
Der Schüler reagierte nicht auf seinen Namen. Er folgte Itachi weiter hin und als dieser an seinem Klassenzimmer stehen blieb, machte er keine Anstalten hinein zu gehen, sondern sah den Schularzt an, als würde er ihn mit seinem Blick an Ort und Stelle festnageln.  
  
Der Ältere seufzte genervt.  
  
„Sasuke-kun, Itachi-sensei“, ertönte die ruhige Stimme eines 29-jährigen Lehrers.  
  
„Ah, Kakashi-sensei“, begrüßte Itachi den Klassenlehrer Sasukes.  
  
Der Schüler legte den Lappen auf seine geschwollene Wange und nickte dem Lehrer zu.  
  
„Bitte beendet so schnell wie möglich euer Gespräch, damit du dem Unterricht beiwohnen kannst.“  
  
„Sehr wohl“, antwortete der junge Schüler.  
  
Stille herrschte, in der nur die Geräusche der Türe zu hören war, bis Itachi und Sasuke allein auf dem Flur waren. Der Schüler ließ die Hand mit dem Lappen sinken und sah Itachi abwartend an.  
  
„Du solltest hinein gehen. Wir haben nichts zu bereden.“  
  
„Warum? Was ist daran so schlimm, dass du mir es nicht verraten willst?“  
  
„Es ist nicht so, dass ich es dir nicht sagen will, es ist halt nichts was ich dir sagen kann“, gab Itachi von sich und strich sich durch das Haar. Das tat er oft, wenn ihm etwas unangenehm war.  
  
„Und was soll das sein?“  
  
„Hör auf damit Sasuke. Du benimmst dich wie ein Kind“, gab der Ältere von sich und seufzte. „Es ist halt ein kompliziertes Thema.“  
  
Der Blick, den der Junge ihm schenkte, verriet ihm dass er sich damit nicht zufrieden geben würde und das ihm das vor allem nichts reichte.  
  
„Glaub mir Sasuke, ich kann dir das hier nicht erzählen.“  
  
Doch auch das reichte dem Jüngeren nicht. Sasuke legte seinen Kopf schief und sah den Schularzt skeptisch an.  
  
„Gut. Du wolltest eh Latein lernen, oder? Wir gehen etwas essen und ich schau mir deine Hausaufgaben an, dann reden wir.“  
  
„Gut“, gab Sasuke murrend von sich.  
  
„Wir treffen uns dann am Tor unten.“  
  
„Okay“, erwiderte der Jüngere und drückte den feuchten Lappen gegen die Brust des Schularztes. „Wir sehen uns dann.“  
  
Itachi beobachtete den Jüngeren wie er in das Klassenzimmer ging und schüttelte den Kopf. Was ging nur in diesem Jungen vor sich? Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass Sasuke eifersüchtig war, doch worauf und warum?  
Doch dieses Empfinden tat Itachi mit einem Kopfschütteln ab und machte sich auf den Rückweg zu seinem Krankenzimmer.  
  
„Mit Sasukes Freunden habe ich nun nicht reden können ...“  
  
  
  
  
Sasuke hatte noch Lateinunterricht gehabt, den er freiwillig besuchte, während die Meisten aus seiner Klasse bereits nach Hause gegangen waren. Auch wenn das als tote Sprache galt, dürfte es nicht schaden eine weitere Fremdsprache neben englisch zu lernen.  
Außerdem konnte Itachi ihm dabei helfen.  
Nun stand der Schüler wie verabredet am Schultor und wartete darauf das Itachi seine Arbeit beendete. Wahrscheinlich hing er über seine Bücher und bereitete sich auf den morgigen Unterricht vor, dem er beiwohnen sollte, von dem sich Sasuke nicht erklären konnte, warum er ihm nichts davon erzählte. Schließlich war er doch derjenige, der der Meinung war, dass Itachi als Lehrer geschaffen war.  
  
„ _'Es ist halt ein kompliziertes Thema'“_ , hörte er Itachi in seinen Gedanken sagen. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit darüber Gedanken gemacht was das sein könnte, vor allem wenn es ihm unangenehm zu sein schien.  
Vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur an seinem Lampenfieber. Das war ihm schon so ziemlich unangenehm und peinlich, das hatte er ihm verraten. Doch warum sollte er unterrichten, als einfacher Schularzt? Konnte es sein, dass gerade ein Lehrermangel bestand? Doch davon merkte Sasuke zumindest nicht, sodass dies wohl kaum der Grund sein würde.  
Sasuke musste sich wohl überraschen lassen.  
  
Der Schüler war überpünktlich gewesen, weil seine Lateinlehrerin den Kurs früher beendet hatte, außerdem hasste er es zu spät zu kommen. (Das war auch ein Grund, warum er seinen Klassenlehrer Kakashi nicht ernst nehmen konnte.)  
Auch wenn er wusste, dass wenn Itachi in ein Buch vertieft war, er ganz gerne die Zeit vergaß. Es war schon oft vor gekommen, dass Sasuke ihn aus dem Krankenzimmer, oder aus der Bibliothek abholen musste, weil er einfach nicht auf die Uhrzeit geachtet hatte.  
  
„Oh, Itachi-sensei!“  
  
Das Gekicher von Mädchen und die Erwähnung des Namens erweckten Sasukes Aufmerksamkeit und er wand sich dem Schuleingang zu.  
Itachi stand da im Eingang umgeben von der Gruppe Mädchen die sie schon einmal gesehen hatten. Sasuke erkannte direkt diese Aiko, die sich mit ihm hatte anlegen wollen.  
Warum mussten die Weiber wieder bei Itachi hängen? Waren sie ihm nicht schon lang genug auf die Nerven gegangen?  
Sasuke hielt sich zurück und konnte nur wenige Worte verstehen, doch er vermutete, dass es nur um den morgigen, ominösen Unterricht ging.  
Zudem sah Itachi gut aus, er war vor allem bei den Mädchen beliebt. (Gerüchten zu folgen gehörte seine Lateinlehrerin zu den Itachi-Fangirls und das obwohl sie schwanger und verlobt war.) Er konnte sich vor Liebesbriefe gar nicht retten, das wusste Sasuke, weil Itachi sich oft genug darüber beschwerte, weil er auf diese ja nicht reagieren durfte und sie ihm eigentlich nur lästig waren.  
Somit sah er es nun als eine Heldentat an, dass er diese Gruppe sprengte.  
Entschlossen ging er auf Itachi und seine Fangirls zu, die auf ihn aufmerksam wurden, allein schon weil Itachi ihn sofort entdeckte.  
„Sasuke-kun“, sagte der Schularzt, der seinen Kittel im Krankenzimmer gelassen hatte und man nun sein Hemd sehen konnte. Über seinem linken Arm hatte er seine Jacke gelegt. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so spät komme.“  
  
Sasuke zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte früher Schluss, deswegen stehe ich schon hier.“  
  
„Sie sind mit Taka verabredet?“, fragte eines der Mädchens mit gerümpfter Nase. „Sie könnten auch etwas mit uns unternehmen!“  
  
Sasuke schenkte ihnen einen wütenden und hasserfüllten Blick, doch ehe er etwas weiteres tun konnte, riss Itachi das Wort an sich und verneinte freundlich: „Ich bin mit Sasuke-kun zum lernen verabredet. Mehr ist das nicht. Wenn ihr wollt kann ich euch ebenfalls beim lernen helfen.“  
  
Die Mädchen tuschelten miteinander.  
  
Sasuke kannte die Schülerinnen. Sie waren nicht gerade dafür bekannt das sie viel lernten (aber auch nicht dafür, dass sie schlechte Noten kassierten), weswegen er nicht davon ausging, dass sie sich von Itachi dazu bringen ließen freiwillig zu lernen und sehr wahrscheinlich war es auch sein Plan, dass sie ablehnten.  
  
„Schon gut“, gab Aiko von sich und schenkte Sasuke einen wütenden Blick. „Wir brauchen nicht lernen. So schwer ist der Stoff nicht.“  
Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren gingen die Mädchen los. Sie blickten kurz noch mal zu den zwei jungen Männern zurück und tuschelten miteinander. Was sie sagten, hörten die beiden nicht. Es war ihnen auch egal.  
  
„Wollen wir los? Ich habe Hunger.“  
  
„Eine gute Idee Sasuke. Lass uns Burger essen gehen.“  
  
„Und das von dir als Schularzt“, gab Sasuke schmunzelnd von sich. Sie setzten sich zusammen in Bewegung und verließen das Schulgelände in Richtung des Lehrerparkplatzes. „Eigentlich solltest du dich doch darum bemühen dass ich mich gesund ernähre.“  
  
„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du dich um deine Ernährung und deine Gesundheit bemühst, Sasuke. Außerdem achte ich darauf, dass du nicht zu viel ungesundes zu dir nimmst.“  
  
„Sakura nervt da schon zu genügend, wenn wir mal, weil es schnell gehen soll, nur eine Pizza essen.“  
  
Itachi lachte. Sie waren bei seinem Auto angekommen, einem kleinen Wagen, dessen schwarze Lackierung schon ziemlich ausgeblichen war und fast schon grau wirkte. „Sie hat mir verraten, dass sie Ärztin werden will“, sagte er, während er die Tür der Beifahrerseite aufschloss, ehe er auf die Fahrerseite ging. „Sie war es doch auch die dich dazu gebracht hat den Lateinkurs zu belegen, oder?“  
  
„Ich habe aber nicht vor Arzt zu werden“, gab Sasuke murrend von sich und stieg ein.  
  
„Das erwartet nun auch keiner von dir“, Itachi war ebenfalls eingestiegen und schnallte sich an, ehe er den Schlüssel in das Zündschloss steckte. „Bitte schnall´ dich an Sasuke.“  
  
Ohne zu murren folgte der junge Schüler den Anweisungen, schon allein weil er sich um seine eigene Sicherheit kümmerte. Niemals würde er in einem Auto fahren ohne angeschnallt zu sein. Nicht einmal ein so kurzes Stück, wie das, was vor ihnen lag.  
Er hatte aus dem Tod seiner Eltern gelernt.  
  
„Ich habe heute übrigens mit Sakura gesprochen“, sagte Itachi, während er das Auto startete und langsam vom Parkplatz fuhr. „Sie scheint nicht so begeistert darüber zu sein, dass du so viel Zeit mit mir verbringst.“  
  
Sasuke zuckte mit den Schultern. Er kannte den Grund, wollte darüber jedoch nicht sprechen und schon gar nicht mit Itachi. „Wahrscheinlich ist sie eifersüchtig.“  
  
„So wie du, wenn die Mädchen mit mir sprechen?“  
  
Sasuke zuckte zusammen und sah aus dem Fenster. „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, sie sind einfach nur nervtötend.“  
  
„Schon in Ordnung. Ich kann es verstehen. Ich finde sie auch sehr oft anstrengend.“  
  
„Dabei wirkt es oft so, als würdest du es genießen von den Mädchen bewundert zu werden.“  
  
„Ich bin einfach nur freundlich Sasuke.“  
  
Der Schüler gab nur ein Murren von sich, mehr nicht.  
  
Die Fahrt zu einem Schnellrestaurant in der Nähe dauerte nicht lange, vor allem nicht weil Sasuke und Itachi schon öfters hier gewesen waren und auch wenn es nicht so weit von der Schule entfernt war, hatten sie hier bisher keine bekannten Gesichter getroffen.  
  
In dem Laden angekommen suchten sie sich einen Platz am Fenster. Sie hatten Glück das einer in einer Ecke frei war und ließen sich an diesem nieder.  
  
„Was möchtest du Sasuke? Ich lade dich ein“, gab Itachi von sich. Er hatte sich seine Jacke angezogen und blickte zur Kasse, wo man bestellen konnte.  
  
Sasuke blickte erst zur Kasse und dann zu Itachi. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Egal. Ich nehme das gleiche wie du. Hauptsache Pommes.“  
  
„Ja klar, eine extra Portion für dich“, neckte der Ältere seinen Begleiter. Er wusste das Sasuke die Pommes einfach nur bevorzugte, weil sie beim lernen handlicher waren als ein Burger und nicht weil er sie besonders mochte.  
  
„Nun sieh zu dass du dich vom Acker machst!“  
  
„Ich geh ja schon!“  
  
Lachend machte Itachi sich auf und ließ den jungen Sasuke allein an ihrem Tisch zurück. Da viel Kundschaft sich an der Kasse drängte, ging er nicht davon aus, dass der Schularzt all zu schnell zurück kam und somit fing er schon mal mit seinen Hausaufgaben an.  
Speziell um Latein wollte er sich kümmern, weil nun Itachi ihm helfen konnte. (Wobei das gar nicht wirklich nötig war.)  
Während Sasuke die Aufgaben bearbeitete, wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zu Itachi, der mit jeder Minute von mehr und mehr Kunden umringt wurde. Sie hatten sich auch die beste Uhrzeit ausgesucht um essen zu gehen, denn die sogenannte Feierabendzeit hatte begonnen und nicht nur Schüler suchten sich hier einen Platz um schnell etwas zu essen, sondern auch Erwachsene nutzten es aus, dass sie hier nicht selbst für ihre Familie kochen mussten, oder besorgten sich eine Kleinigkeit für unterwegs.  
  
Weil das, relativ kleine Schnellrestaurant immer voller wurde, stieg auch die Lautstärke, die Sasuke als ziemlich störend empfand.  
Anstrengender war aber ein kleines Mädchen, das plötzlich vor seinem Tisch stand und ihn mit einem bösen Ausdruck ansah.  
  
„Mamaaaa!“, rief sie plötzlich. Sie drückte einen braunen, alten Teddybären an sich, dessen Fell vergriffen und stumpft aussah. In ihrem nussbraunem Haar hatte sie eine rosafarbene Schleifenspange. „Der Junge macht hier nur seine Hausaufgaben!“  
  
Verwirrt sah Sasuke in das Gesicht des Mädchens. Er schätzte, dass sie gerade mal die erste Klasse der Grundschule besuchte. Die Kleine sah ihn an und schien ihn mit ihren Blick bestrafen zu wollen, doch warum?  
  
„Was ist los, meine Kleine?“, eine Frau, wahrscheinlich ihre Mutter, kam auf Sasuke zu und hockte sich zu dem kleinen Mädchen.  
  
„Der Junge!“, die Kleine zeigte auf Sasuke, weswegen die Frau sich erhob.  
  
„Oh“, sagte sie und musterte Sasuke, der gar nicht mehr an seinen Aufgaben arbeiten konnte, weil er gestört wurde.  
Die Fremde lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Du scheinst nichts mehr zu essen“, sagte sie und ließ ihren Blick über den Tisch schweifen, der nur von Heften, Büchern und Stiften bedeckt wurde. „Wärst du so lieb uns deinen Tisch zu überlassen?“  
  
„Oh, der junge Mann hat noch gar nicht angefangen zu essen.“  
  
Die Frau drehte sich zu Itachi um, der mit einem voll beladenem Tablett hinter ihr aufgetaucht war. „Er hat auf mich gewartet.“  
  
„Oh“, die Frau musterte Itachi, nahm ihre Tochter an die Hand und blickte zur Seite. Es schien so, als wäre ihr die Sache unangenehm. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte.“  
  
Sasuke sah wie ihr Blick über Itachis Körper glitt. Es war nichts Neues, denn keine Frau konnte den Uchiha ignorieren, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Es störte ihn trotzdem, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, das konnte der junge Schüler gar nicht sagen.  
  
„Räum´ mal ein wenig deine Sachen zusammen“, forderte er Sasuke etwas strenger auf, der sich am gesamten Tisch ausgebreitet hatte. Sofort räumte der Schüler seine Sachen zusammen, soweit er es zumindest konnte, denn er musste ja an das, was er gerade für seine Aufgaben brauchte, herankommen.  
  
So wie Platz war, stellte Itachi das Tablett mit ihrem Essen ab und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. „Was fängst du hier auch an Hausaufgaben zu machen?“, gab er mit einem schmunzeln von sich und fing an das Essen zu verteilen. Ein Burger für sich und einer für Sasuke. Genauso bekam jeder von ihnen etwas zu trinken. Nur die Pommes, die bekam der Schüler für sich allein. (Itachi war kein Fan der frittierten Kartoffeln. Aus dem Backofen waren sie ihm lieber.)  
  
„Du hast so lang gebraucht und was ich jetzt schon erledige, muss ich zu Hause nicht mehr machen.“  
  
„Das ist eine gute Einstellung“, gab Itachi von sich und packte seinen eigenen Burger aus. „Aber dafür dass es so lang gedauert hat, kann ich gar nichts. Es ist einfach zu viel Betrieb.“  
  
„Sobald du umgezogen bist, können wir uns in deiner Wohnung nieder lassen und uns eine Pizza bestellen.“  
  
Itachi schwieg darauf hin, denn es war ein Thema, dass er mit Sasuke nicht wirklich bereden wollte. Er konnte doch einen Schüler nicht mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen! Das sie sich hier trafen war schon etwas, aber ihn in seine privaten Räume zu lassen? Er musste die Distanz wahren.  
Doch sagen konnte er ihm das so nicht. Stattdessen biss Itachi in seinen Burger und sah auf die Lateinaufgaben des Jüngeren.  
  
„Das sieht gut aus. So wie ich da sehe, hast du keine Fehler.“  
  
„Will ich doch hoffen.“  
  
„Deine Arroganz könnte dir irgendwann noch mal zum Verhängnis werden.“  
  
„Was für eine Arroganz?“, mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Sasuke den Älteren an.  
  
Das war ein Problem mit Sasuke. Er war viel zu oft so von sich selbst überzeugt, dass er es gar nicht mit bekam wenn er arrogant wirkte. Das war wohl auch ein Grund, warum nicht jeder mit ihm umgehen konnte.  
Sasuke suchte halt unbewusst die, die mit ihm mithalten können, was Verhalten und Intelligenz anging. (Auch wenn Itachi nicht verstehen konnte, warum dann ausgerechnet Uzumaki Naruto Sasukes bester Freund war.)  
Doch damit kam nicht jeder klar. Auch Itachi hatte am Anfang so seine Probleme mit dieser Einstellung gehabt, doch mittlerweile schaffte er es damit umzugehen.  
  
„Na, die die du mal wieder ganz ungeniert an den Tag legst.“  
  
„Ach so. Na dann“, Sasuke legte seinen Stift beiseite, brachte sein Heft und sein Buch in Sicherheit und nahm sich seinen Burger. Er packte sein Essen aus der Verpackung und hob diesen an.  
„Du wolltest mit mir über den morgigen Unterricht sprechen“, gab er von sich und biss das erste Stück vom Burger ab.  
  
„Hn, ja … Wollte ich“, gab der Schularzt von sich und sah von seinem Burger zu Sasuke und dann wieder auf sein Essen, ehe er ebenfalls abbiss. „Es ist etwas kompliziert und wir sollen uns eigentlich nicht großartig über das Thema unterhalten. Die Rektorin will das Thema sehr diskret behandeln.“  
  
„Ich habe nicht vor es jedem zu erzählen.“  
  
„Kann es dir nicht egal sein? Ich mein, es ist doch keine große Sache.“  
  
Sasuke beäugte den Älteren mit einem skeptischen Blick.  
  
„Du bist so ein verdammter Sturkopf, Sasuke“, Itachi seufzte und rückte seinen Stuhl näher an den Tisch heran, ehe er sich zu dem Jüngeren vorbeugte, als könnte irgendeiner der Anwesenden sie belauschen.  
  
Sasuke zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich denke, da du mich eh nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen wirst, bis ich es dir sage, kann ich es dir auch gleich verraten“, Itachi seufzte und trank einen Schluck Cola aus seinem Becher, ehe er einmal tief Luft holte und anfing zu sprechen: „Tsunade-sensei hat mich darum gebeten mich an dem morgigen Unterricht zu beteiligen, weil es einen Vorfall gab. Der hat vielleicht nicht unbedingt etwas mit unserer Schule zu tun hat, aber ...“  
  
„Du musst definitiv kein Drama daraus machen, Itachi“, gab Sasuke von sich und saugte an seinem Strohhalm.  
  
„Jetzt … Sasuke … Ich vermisse den nötigen Ernst bei dieser Sache ...“  
  
„Hnn.“  
  
Itachi seufzte und blickte kurz aus dem Fenster und führte seine Rede dann weiter fort: „Du hast doch sicherlich von Karin aus der Oberstufe gehört.“  
  
„Die ist doch schon seit Tagen nicht mehr an der Schule gewesen“, gab der Jüngere murrend von sich. Karin gehörte zu einer der Mädchen, die nicht auf Itachi, sondern auf Sasuke standen. Deswegen schenkte er ihr jedoch nicht unbedingt mehr Aufmerksamkeit als den Anderen. Sie war einfach nur nervig.  
  
„Das hat seine Gründe.“  
  
„Und was hat das damit zu tun, dass du morgen in den Unterricht sollst?“  
  
Itachi seufzte. Sasuke machte ihm das ganze nicht unbedingt leichter. „Es ist so ...“, man konnte es Itachi ansehen, dass ihm dieses Thema nicht unbedingt leicht fiel. Einen Rückzieher wollte er jedoch nicht einfach so machen. Außerdem versprach er sich dadurch ebenfalls Antworten von Sasuke zu erhalten, die er ihm sonst verschwieg.  
  
„Sie ist … Naja ...“, Itachi dämpfte seine Stimme. „Sie ist schwanger.“  
  
Schweigen trat ein. (Es waren nur noch die Geräusche und Stimmen um sie herum zu hören.) Itachi rührte mit seinem Strohhalm in seinem Becher und schien weiteren Unterhaltungen aus dem Weg gehen zu wollen.  
  
„Und was … Hast du damit zu tun ..?“, fragte der junge Schüler. Der genervte Blick, den der Schularzt ihm schenkte erklärte ihm jedoch alle offene Fragen.  
  
„Du sollst die Klasse nun aufklären?“  
  
Der Ältere schlug die Hände über seinen Kopf und krallte seine Finger in sein Haar. „Tsunade-sensei glaubt, dass ich das besser kann, als ein Lehrer!“, sagte er, seufzte und wirkte etwas überfordert. „Nicht dass ich schon Panik bekomme, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich vor der Klasse sprechen soll, nein, ich bin kein Frauenarzt. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie man Schülern, oder jungen Menschen so etwas vermittelt.“  
  
Sasuke saß nur da. Seinen Burger aß er gar nicht mehr weiter und sah Itachi an, der so aussah, als hätte er dieses Thema als Last die ganze Zeit mit sich getragen.  
  
„Die werden mich doch gar nicht ernst nehmen.“  
  
„Nein, bestimmt nicht.“  
  
Itachi schenkte dem Jungen einen Blick der ihm sagen sollte: _„Das kann ich nun gar nicht gebrauchen.“_  
  
„Die Weiber werden dir definitiv nicht zu hören. Die werden dich eher mit ihren Blicken ausziehen.“  
  
„Tsunade-sensei wird ja dabei sein und hoffentlich für Ruhe sorgen.“  
  
Sasuke fing an zu grinsen. Anscheinend hatte er in seinem Kopf einen Gedanken ausgefeilt, den er gleich kund geben musste: „Du wirst denen also morgen etwas von Verhütung erzählen und sie aufklären?“  
  
Diese Unterhaltung schlug definitiv eine Richtung ein, die Itachi nicht gefiel. Doch wie er das beenden konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel und er vermutete, dass Sasuke sich nicht mehr dazu bringen ließ, das fallen zu lassen. „Ich soll ihnen, zusammen mit Tsunade-sensei, die Vernunft nahe bringen. Sie sollen vorsichtig sein, mehr nicht.“  
  
„Das machst du nur bei den Oberstufen, oder bei allen Klassen?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Sasuke“, gab Itachi seufzend von sich. „Ich möchte eigentlich gar nicht … Ich muss mich da überraschen lassen was Tsunade-sensei sagt.“  
  
„Wirst du mir direkt davon erzählen, oder muss ich dich wieder dazu drängen?“  
  
„Wenn du mir versprichst, dass du niemandem etwas davon erzählst, dann werde ich dir sagen, was Tsunade-sensei entscheidet.“  
  
Sasuke nickte und aß dann endlich weiter seinen Burger auf.  
  
„Willst du mir nicht auch was erzählen?“, gab Itachi von sich, der selber auch wieder zu essen anfing.  
  
„Was sollte ich dir erzählen wollen?“  
  
Sasuke hatte den letzten Rest seines Burgers verputzt und suchte sich die Aufgaben zusammen. (Dabei wollte er endlich seine Pommes essen.)  
  
„Na“, Itachi beugte sich über den Tisch und drückte seinen Finger gegen die immer noch etwas geschwollene Wange. „zum Beispiel warum du dich prügelst.“  
  
Sasuke war bei der Berührung zusammen gezuckt und hatte die Hand des Älteren weg geschlagen. „Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen, Itachi. Ich bin ein Jugendlicher. 16 Jahre alt, wir machen so was halt.“  
  
„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, Sasuke. Ich kenne dich, du bist überhaupt nicht der Typ für Prügeleien. Das ist dir viel zu primitiv.“  
  
„Da kennst du mich dann anscheinend doch nicht so gut wie du glaubst.“  
  
„Sasuke!“, gab Itachi etwas wütend von sich. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich und du führst dich auf als wärst du sonst wer! Du glaubst mir wohl nicht, dass es für dich Konsequenzen haben kann, wenn die Direktorin davon erfährt!“  
  
„Das kann mir doch egal sein.“  
  
„Sasuke!“  
  
Der Schüler seufzte. „Okay. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich nicht mehr mit irgendjemanden prügeln werde.“  
  
„Warum willst du mir nicht verraten was mit dir los ist?“  
  
„Weil es nichts gibt, was ich dir verraten kann“, gab Sasuke von sich. „Es gibt keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Ich werde mich nicht mehr prügeln und du dir nicht mehr deinen Kopf zerbrechen.“  
  
„Ich hoffe doch.“  
  
„Jetzt hilf mir lieber bei den Aufgaben, Itachi.“  
  
  
  
  
Nach dem sie gegessen und Sasukes Hausaufgaben beendet hatten, hatten sie sich voneinander verabschiedet und Sasuke war allein nach Hause gegangen. Wenn Itachi ihn gefahren hätte, wäre es ein viel zu großer Umweg für ihn geworden und so weit hatte er es gar nicht, sodass er die Strecke mit der Bahn und auch zu Fuß zurück legen konnte.  
  
Der Schlüsselbund klimperte, als er diesen aus der Jackentasche zog und die Haustüre mit diesem öffnete. Die Wohnung, die er sich mit seinen beiden Freunden, Naruto und Sakura, teilte lag im fünften Stock, zu dem er mit dem Fahrstuhlfahren könnte, doch er entschied sich für die Treppe.  
Sakura war da eine, die sehr gerne den Aufzug nahm und auch Naruto bevorzugte diesen ziemlich oft. Doch daran störte sich Sasuke gar nicht. Nach einem Einkauf, so musste er gestehen, war es ziemlich praktisch, wenn man die Sixpaks Getränke zu Sakura in den Aufzug stellen konnte.  
  
Es dauerte gar nicht so lange bis Sasuke die Treppenstufen hinter sich gelassen hatte und vor der Wohnungstüre stand. Von innen konnte er Musik hören.  
Natürlich waren seine Mitbewohner schon zu Hause, schließlich wurde es schon langsam dunkel draußen und sie waren ja schon früher nach Hause gegangen.  
Naruto noch viel früher als Sakura und er, weil sie noch zusammen zum Lateinischkurs gingen. Der Blonde war da nicht so der Typ für. Er hatte ja oft genug Probleme mit dem regulären Unterricht und da brauchte er sich nicht noch mehr Arbeit machen.  
  
Sasuke schloss die Wohnungstür auf und trat ein. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ging er durch den kurzen Flur (seine Jacke hing er an der Garderobe auf und der Schlüssel landete auf der Kommode) und wollte in sein Zimmer gehen, da schob sich ein rosafarbener Haarschopf in seinen Weg.  
  
Die Gesichtsmimik Sakuras verriet Sasuke, dass sie schlecht gelaunt und genervt war. Warum, dass wusste er, würde er so gleich erfahren, denn seine Freundin war eine sehr mitteilungsbedürftige Person, was oft genug ziemlich nervig war.  
  
„Wo warst du, dass du so spät nach Hause kommst?“, fragte sie, wobei Sasuke ihr ansehen konnte, dass sie die Antwort bereits wusste. Sakura wollte es einfach nur noch von ihm hören.  
  
„Warum beschäftigst du dich mit Sachen, die dir eh nicht gefallen?“  
  
„Du hast dich wieder mit Itachi-sensei getroffen, oder?“  
  
Im Augenwinkel konnte Sasuke einen blonden Haarschopf erkennen, der aus der Küche heraus lugte. Naruto hatte zwar die selbe Meinung wie Sakura, vertrat sie jedoch nicht so offen. Er hielt sich da mehr zurück, schließlich war es Sasukes Angelegenheit was er tat und was nicht.  
Etwas, was er Sakura ebenfalls ans Herz legen würde.  
  
„Und wenn schon.“  
  
„Du weißt, dass es nicht richtig ist!“, gab Sakura erzürnt von sich. Sie stellte sich Sasuke in den Weg, als dieser einfach an ihr vorbei gehen wollte und verhindert so, dass er sich dieser Diskussion entziehen konnte. „Er ist Schularzt, Sasuke-kun! Schul-Arzt!“  
  
„Ich weiß, was sein Beruf ist Sakura. Du brauchst das nicht so zu betonen.“  
  
Es war Sasukes Gleichgültigkeit, die das Mädchen am meisten aufregte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Junge die Ernsthaftigkeit dieses Themas nicht verstand, viel eher glaubt sie, dass er es nicht wollte.  
  
„Er ist 10 Jahre älter als du. 10 Jahre! Er ist Schularzt und ein Mann Sasuke! Verstehst du das nicht?“  
  
„Oh doch, ich verstehe ganz genau.“  
  
„Warum lässt du es dann nicht sein? Du bringst dich und vor allem Itachi-sensei in riesige Schwierigkeiten!“  
  
Sasuke verdrehte seine Augen. „Er gibt mir doch nur Nachhilfe. Er hilft mir bei meinen Hausaufgaben, mehr nicht.“  
  
„Das denkst du! Es wird schon geredet!“, gab Sakura genervt von sich und seufzte. Sie strich sich mit der rechten Hand eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und klemmte sich diese hinter ihr Ohr. „Itachi-sensei war heute bei mir.“  
  
Auch wenn Sakuras Stimme sanfter war, hatte Sasuke ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. Was wollte Itachi von ihr?  
  
„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich weiß was mit dir los ist, weil du dich andauernd prügelst.“  
  
„Und?“, Sasuke sah die junge Frau angespannt an. Sie wusste den Grund dafür. Das Problem war nur, dass Sasuke es nicht einschätzen konnte, ob sie dicht hielt. Der einzige Lichtblick war, dass wenn sie ihm von den Gründen dafür erzählt hätte, dass Itachi ihm das dann bei ihrem gemeinsamen Mittagessen gesagt hätte. Itachi wäre definitiv nicht so locker gewesen.  
  
„Ich habe ihm nichts davon erzählt“, gab sie von sich. „Ich wollte dich nicht so bloßstellen. Das kannst du selber machen.“  
  
„Jetzt spiel´ hier nicht die eingeschnappte. Selbst wenn du ihm irgendetwas verraten hättest-“  
  
„Glaubst du, Itachi-sensei würde sich darüber freuen?“, fiel Sakura ihm ins Wort. „Du bist dir überhaupt nicht im klaren was du mit deinem Verhalten anstellst und was du dir für Schwierigkeiten einheimst!“  
  
„Fang du damit nicht auch noch an! Ich werde mich nicht mehr prügeln, keine Angst.“  
  
„Es geht doch nicht nur darum!“, Sakura wand sich verzweifelt an Naruto. „Jetzt sag du doch auch mal etwas dazu, Naruto!“  
  
„Eeeh? Ne lass mich da raus“, gab der Blonde von sich und verschwand in der Küche.  
  
Sakura seufzte. „Du solltest damit aufhören seine Gesellschaft zu suchen.“  
  
Sasuke schwieg. Er war sich schon im klaren, dass das alles ein schlechtes Ende nehmen könnte, doch das wollte er nicht wahrhaben.  
  
„Vielleicht nicht für immer, aber fürs Erste“, sagte Sakura mit einer versöhnlichen Tonlage in ihrer Stimme. „Fürs Erste, bis du dich beruhigt hast. Wenn du momentan so aggressiv bist, dass du dich prügelst, ist es bestimmt besser, wenn du ein bisschen Abstand zwischen euch bringst.“  
  
„Hmm“, gab Sasuke von sich und ging an Sakura vorbei. Diesmal stellte sie sich ihm nicht in den Weg, sondern lies den Jungen weiter gehen. Vielleicht hatte sie es ja nun endlich geschafft ihm ins Gewissen zu reden, doch das würde sich erst noch zeigen.  
  
Sasuke zog die Tür seines Zimmers zu und wollte nur noch allein sein. Dass das mit der Prügelei keine gute Idee war, war ihm schon lange klar gewesen, doch das er was daran ändern musste, war ihm verborgen geblieben. Besonders die Art der Änderung gefiel ihm nicht, doch vielleicht war es einfach nötig, für eine Zeit zumindest.  
  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Sasuke mit Sakura und Naruto zusammen zur Schule gegangen und ließ sich von ihnen begleiten, damit er Itachi nicht begegnete, auch wenn sein Sturkopf es nicht einsehen wollte, dass es besser für sie war.  
Die ersten beiden Stunden waren vorbei und geleitet von Naruto und Sakura suchte sich Sasuke einen Platz zum Frühstücken. Eigentlich wäre er ja nun auf die Suche nach Itachi gegangen um ihn nach seinem Unterricht zu fragen, doch er befürchtete das Sakura nicht einmal das zulassen würde. Sie folgte ihm ja auf Schritt und Tritt.  
  
Sie hatten Glück dass sie auf dem Schulgelände noch einen freien Tisch zum Essen bekommen hatten. Die meisten wollten drinnen sitzen, in der Mensa, doch da war es immer so überfüllt, dass es kaum möglich war einen Platz zu bekommen und selbst wenn man einen ergattern konnte, war es viel zu laut und störend.  
  
Sakura war gerade dabei Naruto eine Predigt zu halten, weil er sich sorgsamer um seine Aufgaben im Haushalt und in der Schule kümmern sollte, während Sasuke seinen Blick umherschweifen lies.  
Schüler drängte sich an Schüler, hier und da gab es die ein oder andere Rangelei. Schüler die sich unterhielten, stritten und lachten. Auch ein paar die noch für den Unterricht lernten, oder Hausaufgaben erledigten.  
Doch diejenigen, die ihm am meisten auffielen war eine Gruppe aus Jungen. Viertklässler wie Sasuke schätzte. Sie lachten und schienen sich über etwas lustig zu machen. Erst als diese näher kamen, verstand der junge Schüler worum es ging.  
Es mussten Mitschüler von Karin sein, in deren Klasse Itachi Unterricht gehabt hatte, denn sie unterhielten sich über das Fortbleiben des Mädchens vom Unterricht.  
  
„Wie dämlich die auch ist!“  
  
„Lässt sich schwängern!“  
  
„Die war ja ohnehin nie die Intelligenteste!“  
  
Sasuke wand sich ab. Es war zwar nicht besonders nett, aber sie hatten Recht. Karin war selber Schuld, wenn sie sich von irgendjemanden schwängern ließ. Dann musste sie mit dem Spott leben. War doch nicht sein Problem.  
Doch ehe Sasuke sich seinen beiden Freunden zuwenden konnte, hörte er einen Namen, der seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckte.  
  
„Und dieser Itachi!“, sagte einer der Jungs. „Wie die Weiber ihn angegafft haben!“  
  
Die Stimmlagen der Jungen wurden auffällig abfällig.  
  
„Ey, die neben mir meinte zu ihrer Nachbarin, dass sie von ihm gern geschwängert werden will.“  
  
„Und wie der Typ die Weiber um sich schert! Der könnte doch glatt der Vater von den Weibern sein! Widerlich!“  
  
„Pädophil nenne ich so etwas!“  
  
Sasuke musste sich zur Ruhe ermahnen. Er durfte sich jetzt ja nicht darüber aufregen. Sollten sie doch reden. Die hatten ja keine Ahnung und waren nur neidisch, weil sie selbst keine Chance bei den Weibern hatten. Ja genau das musste es sein.  
Sasuke versuchte sich abzulenken und war froh dass Sakura nichts von den Jungs mitbekommen hatte, weil sie immer noch mit Naruto stritt. (Nun ging es darum, dass er immer nur Ramen zu sich nahm.)  
Es war schwer für Sasuke den Viertklässlern nicht zu zuhören, wo diese sich doch über Itachi ausließen und auch noch über ihn herzogen. Der Schularzt war für den Schüler ein heikles Thema, deswegen stritt er sich auch so oft mit Sakura über dieses Thema und von heut´ auf Morgen konnte er sich nicht von ihm distanzieren.  
  
„Total widerlich dieser Kerl! Ich frag mich wie die alte Tsunade den einstellen konnte!“  
  
„Das ist doch widerlich! So ein pädophiler Kerl der sich an die Schülerinnen ran macht!“  
  
„Ey! Der hängt doch mit dem Zweitklässler `rum … diesem … Taka!“  
  
„Taka Sasuke!“  
  
Sasuke zuckte zusammen. Er wollte gar nicht wissen was diese Kerle sich nun ausdachten, weil Sasuke mit dem Schularzt, den sie anscheinend nicht leiden konnten, befreundet war. Zumindest hoffte Sasuke das es eine Freundschaft war. Schließlich verstanden sie sich gut und bisher hatte der Ältere ihm keine Zeichen gegeben, dass er ihn nicht in seiner Nähe haben wollte.  
Der Schüler konnte nur keine weiteren Gedanken daran aufbringen, denn das was sich die Typen nun ausdachten, warf Sasuke aus seiner Fassung.  
  
„Genau, dieses arrogante Kind! Die hängen immer in der Bibliothek ab!“  
  
„Ey … Das passt zu diesem schmierigen Schularzt nicht nur Mädchen abzuschleppen, sondern auch noch kleine Jungs!“  
  
„So wie dieser Sasuke an dem hängt, schätze ich, dass der ihm freiwillig den Arsch hinstreckt.“  
  
„So ein pädophiler, schwuler Wichser!“  
  
Sasuke wusste nicht was es war, doch aus irgendwelchen Gründen bewegte er sich wie ferngesteuert. Ruckartig erhob er sich von der Holzbank, sodass Sakura und Naruto zusammenzuckten und zu ihm sahen. Doch auf ihre verwirrten Worte reagierte der Schwarzhaarige gar nicht.  
Der Schüler setzte sich in Bewegung, entfernten sich von seinen Freunden und ging auf die Viertklässler zu, die ihn zu nächst gar nicht bemerkten.  
  
„Passen gut zusammen diese Schwuchteln!“  
  
„Hey, schaut mal wer da kommt!“  
  
„Bist du schlecht gelaunt weil dein Freund eine Andere geschwängert hat?“  
  
Sasuke wartete nicht lange damit und schlug dem Kerl vor ihm für seinen dummen Spruch mit der geballten Faust in sein schmieriges Gesicht. Es war eine Genugtuung zu spüren wie sich seine Hand in das Gesicht des Älteren drückte, doch es reichte Sasuke nicht.  
  
Der ältere Schüler ging mit einem erschrockenen Schrei zu Boden und die Anderen drehten sich zu dem Übeltäter herum: Sasuke.  
  
„Ey du Zwerg! Was bildest du dir ein?“  
  
Der Zweitklässler achtete nicht auf die Worte des Anderen. Auch nicht darauf, dass Sakura ihn zur Ruhe ermahnte und ihn vor irgendwelchen Dummheiten abhalten wollte. Für ihn galt es nur diesen Typen klar zu machen, dass sie so nicht über Itachi sprechen konnten.  
  
Einer der Typen packte Sasuke am Hemdkragen und zog ihn an sich, während ein Anderer ihn von hinten packte. Sofort bekam dieser deinen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht, woraufhin ein Anderer seine Arme packte und sie fest hielt.  
Somit war Sasuke gezwungen mit seinen Füßen zu treten, doch auch diese wurden von irgendjemanden festgehalten.  
  
„Lasst das! Lasst Sasuke-kun in Ruhe!“, hörte der Schüler Sakura kreischen, doch er fixierte nur den Typen vor sich.  
Seine schwarzen Augen schienen sich regelrecht in die des Älteren zu bohren, voller Hass und Wut.  
  
„So ein widerlich, frecher Arschkriecher“, raunte der Typ vor ihm. „Dir sollte man mal Manieren beibringen.“  
  
„Mach doch“, Sasukes Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein Zischen. „Aber ich denke, man muss erst dir Manieren beibringen und euch euer dreckiges Maul stopfen.“  
  
„Hört euch das an“, sagte einer hinter dem Jüngeren. „Wie frech der Typ ist.“  
  
„Dem werde ich gleich mal zeigen wer hier das Sagen hat!“, der Typ vor Sasuke holte aus und wollte zu schlagen, doch hielt er inne, weil sich Sakura zwischen sie schob um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.  
„Lasst Sasuke in ruhe“, gab Naruto von sich, der zu ihrer gemeinsamen Freundin stellte um sie zu unterstützen.  
  
„Verpisst euch ihr Zwerge. Das ist eine Sache zwischen der Schwuchtel und uns!“  
  
„Ich empfehle euch, den Jungen in Ruhe zu lassen“, die Stimme Kakashis spaltete die Gruppe. Sasuke wurde unsanft los gelassen und weggestoßen und die Viertklässler suchten Ruckartig Abstand zu den jüngeren Schülern.  
  
„Der Zwerg schlägt hier einfach drauf los“, gab einer der Älteren von sich. „Wir wollten ihm nur die Schulregeln nahe legen.“  
  
„Lasst mich das mal machen. Seht zu dass ihr Land gewinnt!“, gab Kakashi völlig gelassen von sich. „Ich werde mich dann später um euch kümmern!“  
  
Die Viertklässler machten sich vom Acker, so wie der Lehrer es gesagt hatte, jedoch nicht ohne beleidigende Rufe zurück.  
  
„So und nun zu dir, Sasuke-kun“, gab Kakashi von sich und wand sich seinen Schülern zu, doch die Viertklässler waren nicht die Einzigen die sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatten. Auch von Sasuke fehlte jede Spur.  
  
  
  
  
Natürlich hatte sich Sasuke nicht vor eine Standpauke retten können. Kakashi hatte ihn extra aus dem Unterricht geholt um ihm seine Meinung zu sagen, doch mit seiner Sturheit hatte der junge Schüler ihn lediglich provoziert, sodass er sich bei der Direktorin melden sollte.  
  
Doch nun wollte er sich definitiv nicht damit herumschlagen, ganz davon abgesehen dass die Direktorin (zu seinem Glück) gar nicht im Haus war und somit hatte er noch ein wenig Zeit.  
Nachdem Naruto und Sakura aufgegeben hatten ihn zu überreden mit nach Hause zu kommen, war er alleine in die Bibliothek gegangen um etwas zu lernen.  
Sakura hatte versucht damit zu argumentieren, dass er es gar nicht nötig hätte und keine Klausur anstehen würde, doch all die Worte hatte er einfach ignoriert. Das was er am besten konnte.  
  
Sasuke stand vor einem Regal in dem Geschichtsbücher standen. Sortiert nach Zeit, Länder, sogar Personen. Doch keines schien den Schüler wirklich anzusprechen. Er las noch nicht einmal die Buchtitel, die sich aneinander reihten.  
Die Bücher waren teilweise schon recht verblichen, vergriffen und nur von den wenigsten beachtet.  
Die Schüler, die sich um die Bibliothek kümmerten, forderten schon seit einiger Zeit neue Bücher, doch Tsunade-sensei konterte immer mit dem fehlendem Geld.  
  
Wahllos griff Sasuke in das Regal und zog ein Buch heraus. Er las den Titel, der ihm verriet das dieses Buch über den zweiten Weltkrieg handelte, ein Thema dass ihm schon zum Halse heraus hing. Warum mussten sie sich überhaupt damit beschäftigen? Es war vergangen und unwichtig. Fehler einer verstorbenen Generation.  
  
„Sa-sasuke-kun.“  
  
Der Angesprochene blickte nach Rechts. Vor ihm stand ein Mädchen mit mitternachtsblauem Haar. Sie wirkte nervös, die Kuppen ihrer Zeigefinger stießen gegeneinander.  
  
„Ich gehe nun … Heim … Du bist … Dann allein.“  
  
„Ist okay“, antwortete er und sah dem Mädchen hinter her. Wobei er sie nicht wirklich ansah, sondern eher durch sie hindurch.  
  
Blind versuchte er das Buch wieder zurück ins Regal zu stellen, wobei es mit einem lautem Rascheln der Seiten und einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden landete. Er war anscheinend gar nicht mehr bei der Sache, seit der Diskussion mit Sakura am vergangenen Abend. (Von der Prügelei am Morgen ganz zu schweigen.)  
Sasuke bückte sich und hob das Buch auf, wobei er hörte wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Nun war er wohl ganz allein in der Bibliothek und hatte endlich seine Ruhe.  
Er erhob sich und schob das Buch zurück an seinen Platz um weiter zu gehen.  
Seit dem gestrigen Tag hatte er kein Wort mehr mit Itachi gesprochen, auch heute hatte er ihn gemieden, auch wenn er in der Regel oft seine Gesellschaft suchte. Es war einfach verrückt, was ein einfacher Mensch mit einem machen konnte.  
  
„Sasuke?“  
  
Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. Er erkannte die Stimme, er würde sie immer erkennen. Langsam wand er sich der Stelle zu, an der zu vor noch das Mädchen gestanden hatte und entdeckte dort den Schularzt.  
Itachi lächelte sanft, jedoch zeigte seine Gesichtsmimik Besorgnis.  
  
„Hn.“  
  
„Sakura sagte mir, dass du hier bist.“  
  
„ _Sakura“_ , ging es dem Jüngeren durch den Kopf. _„Aus gerechnet Sakura ...“_  
  
„Sie hat mir davon erzählt, was in der Pause passiert ist“, Itachis Stimme wurde etwas ernster. „Du hast dich wieder geprügelt“, der Schularzt kam auf ihn zu und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl den Älteren so zu sehen. Alles fühlte sich so distanziert an, so fern.  
  
„Du hattest mir versprochen dich nicht mehr zu prügeln.“  
  
„Es war ...“  
  
„Was war los, Sasuke. Sakura meinte ich sollte es wissen.“  
  
„Sie wollte den Rand halten, diese dumme Ziege“, murrte Sasuke. Er seufzte und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht war es besser es ihm zu erzählen, weil dann all das zu einem Ende kam. Doch wie sollte er ihm das erklären?  
  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Sasuke.“  
  
„Du sollst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen“, Sasuke sah zur Seite. „Ich prügle mich ...“  
  
Itachi schwieg und wartete so geduldig wie möglich ab, um den Jüngeren nicht unter Druck zu setzen.  
  
„Schon seit Wochen, nur wegen dir … Im Grunde ...“, warum sollte er lange um den heißen Brei reden, wenn er auch gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen konnte. „Unterbrich mich nicht- Es sind einfach Situationen wo ich … Du glaubst es kaum, aber ich verliere einfach die Kontrolle. Ich kann das selber nicht verstehen, aber es ist so. Es reicht ein Wort und dann eine Geste und das alles nur wegen dir.“  
  
„Wegen mir?“, die Sorgen in Itachis Gesicht nahmen weiter zu, schienen sich wie eine Maske auf seine Haut zu legen. „Warum solltest du dich wegen mir prügeln?“  
  
„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung wie man über dich redet? Weil du von den Mädchen umringt wirst … Man nennt dich Pädophil, selbst die Sache mit Karin dichtet man dir an.“  
  
Verwundert sah Itachi den Jüngeren an, er wusste nicht was er von all dem halten sollte. Natürlich war es verletzend und schädigend, wenn man ihn als Pädophil betitelte, dennoch sollte Sasuke nicht so viel Energie deswegen verschwenden. Es war dummes Gerede von pubertären Jungs, auf das man keinen Wert legen durfte. Doch Sasuke schien das Ganze ziemlich nahe zu gehen.  
  
„Über den ganzen Schulhof haben sie es geschrien und dich als Schwuchtel betitelt! Man dichtet uns eine … Beziehung … an! Ist dir das so egal?“  
  
„Nein … ich mein … Lass sie doch reden, Sasuke“, gab Itachi von sich. „Wir können ihre Meinung doch eh nicht ändern und vor allem nicht mit Gewalt. Du solltest dich da nicht hinein steigern. Im Endeffekt schadest du nur dir selbst und erreichst gar nichts.“  
  
„Du sprichst genauso wie Sakura. Vielleicht kannst du einfach weg hören wenn sie dich beleidigen, aber ich kann es nicht!“  
  
„Warum nicht?“  
  
„Warum sollte ich es dir sagen? Was ändert es daran?“, Sasuke wand sich ab. „Sakura hat Recht, wir sollten uns erst einmal nicht mehr sehen.“  
  
Itachi umgriff mit seiner Hand Sasukes Kinn (etwas grober als er es wollte) und zwang den Jüngeren dazu ihn anzusehen. „Warum sollten wir uns nicht mehr sehen?“  
  
Der Jüngere schloss die Augen um seinen Gegenüber nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Weil es einfach besser für dich und für mich ist. Ich muss mir einfach klar werden was ich will.“  
  
„Sprich in ganzen Sätzen und nicht in Rätseln, Sasuke!“, Itachis Stimme war streng und herrisch. Das lag an der Sorge, die sich mit Panik tränkte. Was war nur in den Jungen gefahren, der wie ein Bruder für ihn war?  
  
„Zwing mich nicht dazu-“  
  
Sasuke blickte in die ernsten, schwarzen Augen vor ihm und seine Lippen bebten. Er sollte etwas sagen, was er schon seit so langer Zeit mit sich schleppte und mit dem er selbst kaum klar kam. Wie sollte es dann für Itachi sein? Er würde ihn hassen, ihn abstoßen.  
Er würde ihn verlieren. Dann distanzierte er sich lieber erst einmal von ihm, bis sich alles geregelt hatte.  
  
„Sasuke, sprich mit mir!“  
  
„Weil ich dich Liebe, du Idiot“, der Schüler biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte es gesagt, hatte ihm die Worte wie einen nassen Lappen entgegen geworfen und musste nun darauf warten wie Itachi auf dieses Geständnis reagierte. „Ich komme selber kaum damit klar, doch es ist eine Tatsache das ich Gefühle für dich entwickelt habe! Deswegen halte ich es nicht aus, wenn sie so über dich reden!“  
  
Schweigen war eingetreten. Ein Schweigen das Sasuke nicht aushielt. Warum schlug Itachi ihn nicht einfach? Aber seine Gesichtsmimik war gerade nicht deutbar, völlig undurchdringlich, oder sah er da etwas Leuchtendes in den Augen des Älteren?  
  
Itachis Hand ließ von Sasukes Kinn ab und er ging einen Schritt zurück. Der Schüler glaubte zu sehen, wie die Hand des Älteren zitterte. Warum? Vor Wut?  
Das war gerade das Nahestehende, was sich Sasuke vorstellen konnte. Doch das was dann folgte, warf ihn beinahe aus der Bahn.  
Ohne das Sasuke darauf reagieren konnte wurde er von Itachi gegen das Bücherregel gedrückt. (Wobei ein paar Bücher zu Boden fielen.)  
Seine Finger umschlungen die Hände des Jüngeren und drückten die Linke über Sasukes Kopf gegen das Regal und die Rechte auf Augenhöhe.  
Seine Lippen schmiegten sich an die des Jüngeren. Ein Kuss. Itachi küsste ihn. Ihn. Sasuke wurde von Itachi geküsst. Er wusste nicht ob er dies gerade träumte, oder ob das wirklich geschah.  
Das Regal in seinem Rücken war mehr als nur unbequem, doch das war ihm gerade egal.  
  
Sasuke schloss seine Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Er hatte noch nie einen Mann geküsst. Zwar hatte er sich damit auseinander gesetzt, dass er anscheinend auf Männer stand, doch wirklich weiter gebracht hatte ihn das nicht.  
Doch darüber wollte er nun keinen weiteren Gedanken verschwenden. Er wollte sich ganz auf Itachi und diesen Kuss konzentrieren.  
Der Schüler spürte wie die Zunge des Älteren über seine Lippen strich und öffnete seine Lippen, sodass Itachis Zunge in seine Mundhöhle eindringen konnte, während die rechte Hand des Älteren die des Jüngeren los lies. (Sasukes Arm verharrte in dieser Position, als würde er am Regel kleben.)  
Die Hand ging auf Wanderschaft und strich über Sasukes Körper. Über seine Brust hinunter zu seinem Bauch und unter das Hemd. Die langen und dünnen Finger strichen über die blasse Haut, während ihr Kuss immer hitziger wurde und Sasuke anfing zu keuchen.  
  
Itachi löste sich kurz um Luft zu schnappen und drückte seine Lippen erneut auf die des Jüngeren, während seine Hand über den Oberkörper strich und an der ersten Brustwarze angelangt war.  
  
„Sasuke“, hauchte er, nachdem er sich erneut von dem Jüngeren gelöst hatte. „Du hast Recht“, seine Stimme klang dünn, seine Hände, die er von Sasuke nahm, zitterten. „Wir sollten uns erst einmal nicht mehr sehen.“  
  
„W-was ..?“, fragte der Jüngere. Sasuke konnte die Worte nicht einordnen. Sein Puls rannte, sein Herz pochte, als wolle es aus seiner Brust ausbrechen. „Wie meinst du das? Warum sagst du so etwas?“  
  
„Es ist besser für dich und für mich, Sasuke“, Itachi ging zwei Schritte zurück, sah den verwirrten Jungen noch einmal an und ging.  
  
Sasuke blieb allein in der Bibliothek zurück und starte dem Schularzt hinter her. Es dauerte einige Minuten, die ihm selbst wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, bis er sich regte und seine Uniform ordnete.  
Itachi hatte ihn geküsst. Sie hatten sich geküsst und dann hatte er ihm gesagt, es wäre besser sie würden sich nicht mehr sehen, erst einmal.  
Wie konnte Itachi ihn nur stehen lassen? Mit all diesen Gefühlen und Empfindungen und Gedanken stand er hier, zwischen all den Büchern die auf den Boden gefallen waren.  
  
  
  
Lange blieb Sasuke nicht mehr in der Bibliothek zurück. Er hatte die Bücher aufgeräumt und dann noch ein paar Stunden an dem Tisch gesessen, an dem Itachi und er oft zusammen gelernt hatten und das obwohl er eigentlich nicht der Typ war, der zur Nostalgie neigte.  
  
Es war schon dunkel, als Sasuke die Wohnung betrat. Anders als am Vortag stellte sich Sakura nun nicht in seinen Weg, sondern beobachtete ihn nur.  
Sie stand in der Küchentür und schenkte ihm einen Mitleidigen Blick.  
  
„Hast du mit Itachi gesprochen?“  
  
„Ja. Er weiß nun alles.“  
  
„Es ist bestimmt besser so.“  
  
„Wir haben uns geküsst.“  
  
Sasuke hatte zwar überlegt, ob er es ihr nicht besser verschwieg, weil Sakura von Anfang an diejenige war, die gegen seine Gefühle gesprochen hatte. (Auch wenn er ihr sich damals anvertraut hatte, weil er nicht gedachte hätte, dass sie so reagieren würde.)  
  
„Du hast ihn geküsst?!“  
  
Da war es, das Entsetzen, das Sasuke erwartet hatte, jedoch irrte sich das Mädchen gehörig.  
  
„Nicht ich habe ihn geküsst, sondern er mich.“  
  
Sakura schwieg, wahrscheinlich weil sie sich das Ganze nicht erklären konnte, genauso wenig wie Sasuke. Warum hatte Itachi ihn geküsst? Das hatte sich der Schüler seit diesem „Vorfall“ die ganze Zeit gefragt. Jedoch hatte er es nicht geschafft auf eine zufriedenstellende Antwort zu kommen, ohne dass er sich zu viele Hoffnungen machte.  
  
„Warum … hat er dich geküsst?“, fragte Sakura. Ihre Augen waren vom Schock geweitet.  
  
„Das weiß ich auch nicht. Aber sei beruhigt, er ist ebenfalls der Meinung das wir uns nicht mehr sehen sollten.“  
  
„Das ist ..“, Sakura seufzte. „Das ist vernünftig von euch.“  
  
„Sehe ich auch so“, gab Sasuke von sich und ging an ihr vorbei in sein Zimmer, wo er weiterhin seinen wirren Gedanken nachhängen konnte.  
  
  
  
  
Sasuke lief Itachi nicht über den Weg. Er wollte es auch gar nicht. Wobei er von Sakura erfuhr, dass er sich wegen seines Umzuges Urlaub genommen hatte und gar nicht in der Schule war. Somit konnten sie sich auch gar nicht begegnen, was mit jedem Tag an Sasuke nagte. Er wollte ihn sehen und Antworten haben, die er eigentlich schon kannte, doch er wollte sie von Itachi hören.  
  
Deswegen stand er ja auch an diesem Samstag Abend vor dem Haus in dem Itachis neue Wohnung lag.  
Er wusste nicht ob er klingeln sollte und zögerte, während er auf den Namen „Uchiha Itachi“ starte. Der Ältere hatte Abstand haben wollen und nun stand er vor dem Haus und wartete auf ein Zeichen, oder eine Eingebung. (Vielleicht auch auf jemanden der ihn nach hause schickte?)  
Es war kalt und sein Atem wurde in Form von Nebel sichtbar. Wenn er sich nicht bald für etwas entschied, dann würde er wohl noch krank werden.  
  
Sasuke hob seinen Arm an und wollte klingeln, doch eine wütende Stimme hielt ihn davon ab.  
  
„Ey, was soll das!“, ein breiter, alter Mann kam auf ihn zu. In der Hand hielt er einen Besen, weswegen Sasuke vermutete dass er hier Hausmeister war.  
  
Der Mann wedelte mit seinem Besen und kam wütend auf ihn zu. „Hau ab! Hier ist kein Platz zum herumlungern!“  
  
„Ich lungere nicht herum.“  
  
„Ich beobachte dich schon seit geraumer Zeit! Du stehst hier nur herum! Verschwinde!“  
  
„Ja, ich gehe ja schon“, murmelte Sasuke, drückte auf die Klingel zu Itachis Wohnung und wand sich der Türe zu. Er wartete bis das Surren erklang und drückte die Tür dann auf.  
  
Der Hausflur war dunkel, nur im dritten Stock schien Licht zu sein, wahrscheinlich weil Itachi die Wohnungstüre offen hatte.  
  
„Wer ist da?“, hörte er die Stimme des Schularztes, doch Sasuke reagierte nicht, weil er befürchtete, er würde ihn jetzt schon wegschicken.  
  
„Hashimoto-san?“, fragte Itachi. „Ich brauche ihre Hilfe nicht. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Das Wasser läuft auch schon.“  
  
Sasuke stieg die Treppen stufen empor. Sein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung, je höher er kam.  
  
„Sa-sasuke ... -kun ...“, gab der Ältere von sich als er den Schüler erblickte. „Woher- Wieso- Was machst du hier?“  
  
Genau das hatte er vermutet. Itachi stellte Fragen, die er gar nicht beantworten konnte, denn wenn er ehrlich zu ihm war, würde Itachi ihn nur wegschicken.  
  
„Ich wollte dich sehen“, gab er dennoch von sich. Das Kind war doch bereits in den Brunnen gefallen. Itachi wusste was Sache war, wieso sollte er ihm dann noch etwas vor machen?  
  
„Du wolltest- Aber wir waren uns doch einig, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen.“  
  
„Warum? Du warst doch dagegen! Du wolltest nicht das wir auf Abstand gehen, als ich es sagte, warum also hast du dich dagegen entschieden?“  
  
Itachi biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Komm rein“, sagte er. „Es ist besser wenn wir das nicht hier draußen besprechen.“  
  
Sasuke zögerte ehe er der Aufforderung nachkam und in Itachis Wohnung ging. Der Ältere zog die Türe hinter ihm zu und deutete in einen Raum.  
Über all standen Kisten und leere Möbel.  
  
„Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig mit dem Auspacken. Aber im Wohnzimmer kannst du dich auf die Couch setzen.“  
  
Sasuke nickte und ging durch den engen Flur bis er das Wohnzimmer fand. Hier sah es nicht anders aus als im Flur. Zwischen den Möbeln standen Kisten. Das einzige was schon vollkommen aufgestellt und eingeräumt war, war der Computer und der Drucker, der gerade ein Dokument ausdruckte.  
Sasuke ließ sich auf der schwarzen Couch nieder.  
  
„Wie hast du mich gefunden?“  
  
„Das klingt so als hättest du dich vor mir versteckt.“  
  
Itachi ließ sich auf der anderen Seite der Couch nieder. „Irgendwie schon. Nach dem was in der Bibliothek war.“  
  
„Was … War das? Du hast mich geküsst, aber warum?“  
  
Der Ältere schwieg und blickte zum Drucker, der seinen Arbeitsauftrag abgeschlossen hatte. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich“, sagte er mehr zu dem Computer als zu Sasuke. „Aus dem selben Grund wegen dem du dich prügelst.“  
  
Der Schularzt wand sich wieder Sasuke zu. „Nur das ich mir nicht klar werden musste, dass ich auf Männer stehe. Das weiß ich schon seit meiner Jugend“, Itachi seufzte. „Auch ich habe Gefühle entwickelt. Die ich bis Mittwoch ziemlich gut unter Kontrolle hatte, doch in der Bibliothek habe ich einfach die Beherrschung verloren.“  
Itachi wich dem Blick des Jüngeren aus, der genau das gehört hatte, was er hatte hören wollen. Anscheinend hatte auch der Schularzt Gefühle entwickelt … Für ihn.  
  
„Dabei darf ich das gar nicht. Du bist Schüler an der Schule, an der ich als Arzt arbeite. Außerdem bin ich zehn Jahre älter als du“, gab er von sich, ohne den Schüler an zusehen. „Kein Wunder das man mich als Pädophil betitelt. Das ist mir noch nie passiert, dass ich mich in einen so jungen Jungen verliebe-“  
Itachi spürte ein Gewicht auf sich, weil Sasuke ihn in die Couch drückte und- Er küsste ihn. Der Kuss war grob, wie von jemanden der kaum Erfahrungen hatte.  
Der Junge hatte seine Augen geschlossen und schmiegte seine Lippen gegen die Itachis.  
Der Ältere wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er wollte ihn erwidern, wollte Sasuke berühren, ihn spüren- Doch er durfte nicht.  
Sasuke jedoch, hatte nicht solche Hemmungen wie er. Er legte sich auf ihn und strich mit seinen Händen über seinen Körper.  
So ungelenkt und ungewohnt.  
  
„Sasuke“, hauchte Itachi gegen die Lippen.  
  
„Ich höre nicht auf.“  
  
„Wer hat was von aufhören gesagt?“  
  
Itachi legte seine Arme um seinen Körper und drückte ihn an sich. Den Kuss riss er an sich und dominierte den Jüngeren spielend.  
Ihre Lippen schmiegten sich an einander, Itachis Zunge strich über die Lippen und drängte sich zwischen diese in Sasukes Mundhöhle um diese zu plündern.  
Er umfasste Sasukes Seiten und drückte ihn von sich, nur um ihn auf die Couch zu legen.  
  
„Sasuke ...“, hauchte der Ältere, küsste ihn noch einmal kurz und legte sich neben ihm. Er zog den Jungen mit den Rücken an sich und umarmte ihn. „Weißt du wie oft ich davon schon geträumt habe?“  
  
„Itachi … Hnnn“, erntete er von dem Jüngeren.  
Sasuke selbst hatte in unzähligen Träumen Itachis Nähe genossen und nun lag er hier, in seinen Armen, spürte den Atem des Älteren an seinem Ohr.  
Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über seinen ganzen Körper, seine Haut kribbelte, während die Hände auf Erkundungstour gingen. Strich er da gerade über den Bund seiner Hose?  
  
„Ich will dich berühren, Sasuke“, hauchte Itachi mit einer solch leisen Stimme, dass er ihn kaum hören konnte. „Darf ich dich berühren?“  
  
Der Jüngere fühlte sich wie ein naives Kind, weil er nachdenken musste, was Itachi damit meinte. Er berührte ihn doch bereits. Die neugierigen Finger des Älteren halfen ihm jedoch es zu verstehen, indem sie unter den Hosenbund schlichen und sich wieder zurück zogen.  
  
Sasukes Atem ging stockend, während Itachi über sein Ohr leckte.  
  
„Berühr´ mich“, gab der Schüler leise von sich und ehe er sich versah glitt Itachis Hand in seine Hose strich über den Stoff seiner Unterwäsche, als würde er ertasten was sich darunter verbarg.  
Sasuke keuchte als Antwort darauf.  
Von Itachi war nur ein leises murmeln zu hören. Wobei sich der Jüngere noch nicht einmal sicher war, ob er irgendetwas sagen wollte.  
Seine Hände glitten aus der Hose und schob diese hinunter.  
Sasuke konnte spüren wie sie zitterten, während sie den Jüngeren entkleideten.  
  
„Ich bin aufgeregt“, raunte Itachi. „Schon so lang sehne ich mich nach dir.“  
  
Sasukes Körper zitterte. Es war so verwerflich von einem Mann dort berührt zu werden und dennoch.  
Itachi schob nun auch die Unterhose hinunter und strich fast ehrfürchtig über die Männlichkeit des Jungen.  
  
„Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein, Sasuke“, raunte Itachi. „Es wird dir gefallen.“  
  
Der Ältere umschloss das Glied in seiner Hand und fing an es sachte zu massieren, entlockte ihm so ein Keuchen und drückte ihn näher an sich.  
  
„Du hättest nicht her kommen dürfen Sasuke“, raunte Itachi, während er mit seiner Hand das junge Glied anfing zu massieren. „Aber ich bin froh, dass du hier bist.“  
  
„Hnn Itachi.“  
  
„Du hast Recht … Ich sollte weniger sprechen ...“  
  
Itachi küsste Sasukes Nackten und blies seinen Atem gegen die Haut., während der Junge in seinen Armen stöhnte. Er wand sich und drängte sein Glied gegen diese wundervolle Hand.  
Während die Rechte ihm solche wundervolle Gefühle bescherte, fing die Linke an seine Hoden zu kneten. Es war ein einfach unglaubliches Gefühl, das Sasukes Körper durchströmte.  
  
„Hng-hng-itachi-hn-chi“, Sasuke biss sich beinahe auf die Zunge. Es war einfach unglaublich wenn ein Anderer es ihm solche Gefühle bescherrte, besonders wenn es Itachi war.  
  
„Hn, Sasuke“, raunte der Ältere ihm ins Ohr. „Du machst mich ganz scharf.“  
  
Itachi stieß mit seinem Becken gegen Sasukes Hintern. Er konnte etwas spüren. Allein der Gedanke was das sein könnte brachte sein Blut zum kochen.  
  
„Es gibt nichts anderes was ich will außer dich Sasuke, du machst mich verrückt“, hauchte Itachi, worauf der Junge nur mit einem erregten Stöhnen antworten konnte.  
  
„Weißt du was ich mir wünsche, Sasuke?“  
  
„Hn?“  
  
„Dich spüren zu lassen wie sehr ich dich begehre.“  
  
Sasuke wimmerte und wand sich in den Armen des Älteren. „Wie sehr du mich begehrst“, gab er keuchend von sich. Er spürte wie Itachis Linke Hand auf Wanderschaft ging. Zu seinem Bauch, herum zu seinem Rücken und hinab. Sasuke merkte wie die Finger über seinen Hintern strichen und seine linke Backe knetete .  
Es brachte den Jungen zum japsen. Er wusste nicht worauf er achten sollte. Auf die Freche Hand an seinem Hintern, die sich zwischen die Backen drängte, oder die Rechte, die seine Männlichkeit so wundervoll verwöhnte.  
  
Itachis Finger umkreiste Sasukes Rosette, neckte sie, ehe er kurz eindrang.  
  
„Ah-hng, Itachi“, gab er erschrocken von sich. „W-was tust du da?“  
  
„Hmm“, antwortete der Ältere nur und drängte erneut seinen Finger gegen den Muskel.  
  
Sasuke spürte einen unangenehmen Schmerz und das sich sein Körper gegen den Eindringling wehren wollte, jedoch hielt das den Finger nicht auf weiter tiefer in ihn einzudringen.  
  
„Es wird dir gefallen, Sasuke, entspann dich“, hauchte Itachi, zog seinen Finger aus ihm zurück um diesen mit seinem Speichen ausgiebig zu benetzen, ehe er ihn wieder in ihn einführte.  
  
Entspannen war leichter gesagt als getan. Zu Sasukes Glück war da noch die Hand um sein Glied, die ihn weiter bearbeitete und ihm diese wundervollen Stromstöße durch den Körper jagte.  
  
Immer tiefer drang der Finger und stieß gegen etwas, was den Jungen einen Schauer durch den Körper jagte.  
  
„Gefällt dir das?“, Itachi wiederholte den Vorgang und erntete von Sasuke ein Stöhnen. „Ich sagte doch, es wird dir gefallen.“  
  
Ein zweiter Finger gesellte sich zu dem ersten, was um einiges unangenehmer war als zu vor. Die beiden Fremdkörper in ihm rührten sich nicht, als warteten sie auf ein Zeichen.  
  
„Geht es?“, fragte Itachi leise. „Es wird besser, glaub mir.“  
  
Der Jüngere wimmerte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt das die Hand an seiner Männlichkeit aufgehört hatte sich zu bewegen, so als konzentrierte Itachi sich ganz auf die Finger in ihm.  
Ganz unerwartet bewegten sich die beiden Finger in ihm, spreizten sich, als würden sie Platz schaffen wollen.  
  
„Oh-hn Itachi“, wimmerte Sasuke erregt. Auf seiner Haut lagen Schweißperlen, die im dumpfem Licht des Zimmers wie Diamanten funkelten.  
  
„Shhht.“  
  
Sasuke stöhnte als die beiden Finger tiefer in ihn eindrangen und gegen diesen wundervollen, Lust bringenden Punkt drückten.  
Ein dritter gesellte sich dazu, drang nun angenehmer in ihn und schenkte dem Jungen weitere, wundervolle Gefühle.  
  
„Die Vorbereitung muss sein Sasuke“, raunte Itachi dunkel. „Damit es nicht zu sehr weh tut. Dabei kann ich mich kaum zurück halten.“  
  
Der Angesprochene wimmerte. Die Hand um seinem Glied löste sich. Sie strich entschuldigend über seine Haut und entfernte sich von ihm.  
  
„Gleich ist es so weit.“  
  
Sasuke spürte wie Itachi sich die Hose auszog und hörte Stoff rascheln. (Er musste gestehen, dass der Ältere unheimlich geschickt war, denn das alles tat er mit nur einer Hand.)  
  
„Spürst du ihn?“, raunte der Schularzt, woraufhin Sasuke nickte.  
  
Natürlich spürte er die Männlichkeit die gegen seinen Hintern drückte. Hart und erregt.  
  
Es gab keinen Zweifel an dem was Itachi vor hatte.  
  
„Bist du bereit?“  
  
Sasuke nickte und kurz darauf wurden ihm die Finger entzogen, die eine komische, pulsierende Leere hinterließen.  
  
„Es wird weht tun, doch das vergeht. Es wird besser und dann gefällt es dir“, hauchte der Ältere und küsste Sasukes Nacken ehe er sich über ihn stemmte und ihn sanft lächelnd ansah. „Ich liebe dich.“  
  
Kurz nach diesen drei wundervollen Worten, drückte sich etwas hartes, viel dickeres als die Finger, gegen seine Öffnung und drang in ihn ein. Er schrie, entzog sich dem Schmerz, doch Itachi hielt ihn davon ab.  
  
„Es wird besser, gleich.“  
  
Sasuke verharrte ruhig in dieser Stellung und wartete. Es war schwer sich daran zu gewöhnen.  
  
„Es tut weh, Itachi … Es tut weh“, jammerte er.  
  
„Shhht“, gab der Ältere von sich und umgriff erneut das junge Glied um es zu massieren und den Jungen abzulenken.  
Es funktionierte. Sasuke stöhnte und konnte sich von dem Schmerz ablenken. Je schneller Itachi das junge Glied bearbeitete, desto leichter viel es dem Schüler.  
Doch der Ältere war ungeduldig und fing an sich leicht zu bewegen. Er zog sein Glied aus ihm und schob sich wieder hinein. Mit jedem Mal wurde es für den Jüngeren erträglicher.  
  
„Bist du bereit Sasuke?“  
  
„Mach.“  
  
Itachi ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er legte seine Hände um Sasukes Hüfte und drückte ihn gegen sein Glied, sodass er tiefer in ihn eindrang. Die harte Spitze drückte gegen den wundervollen Punkt, der diese wundervollen Regungen in ihn auslösten. Immer wieder musste Sasuke stöhnen und drängte sich langsam der harten Männlichkeit entgegen.  
Der Ältere selbst keuchte und wurde ungeduldiger. Seine Stöße wurden ganz allmählich immer schneller, je lauter Sasuke stöhnte, je Lust verzehrter er wimmerte. Der Ältere musste aufpassen, dass er nicht die Kontrolle verlor und erbarmungslos sich in ihm versenkte. Er wollte ihn lieben, ohne ihm unnötige Schmerzen zu bescheren.  
  
„Sasuke“, gab Itachi stöhnend von sich. Sein Glied stieß gegen die empfindliche Prostata des Jüngeren, was ihn Sterne sehen ließ.  
  
Erregt und ungehalten stöhnte Sasuke, drängte sich dem Älteren verlangend entgegen und konnte den nächsten Stoß in ihn nicht erwarten.  
  
„I-itachi … Ich ...“, gab der Schüler von sich. „I-ich kann nicht mehr.“  
  
„Noch-hn-noch ein kleines … Bisschen“, gab der Ältere gedämpft von sich und schob seine Männlichkeit tief in ihn.  
  
„E-es … Geht nicht“, raunte Sasuke. Er klammerte sich mit seinen Beinen an Itachis Unterleib, als wollte er verhindern, dass sich der Ältere aus ihm zog.  
  
Der Ältere keuchte und drückte sich tief in den Jüngeren, während er sein Glied pumpte.  
  
„Es-ich-“, Sasuke stöhnte und ergoss sich heiß in der Hand des Älteren. „Hnn-hng, ha ...“, gab er keuchend von sich, während Itachi immer noch in ihm verweilte.  
  
Für den Älteren war es nun schwerer in ihn zu stoßen, da sich alles um sein Glied zusammen gezogen hatte.  
  
„Du bist … So … Eng“, gab der Schularzt keuchend von sich und stieß immer wieder in ihn. „Ich … Komme … Gleich ...“  
  
Itachi spürte seinen Höhepunkt und schaffte es noch gerade rechtzeitig sich aus dem Jungen herauszuziehen, ehe er seinen Samen abspritzte und ihn auf den Oberschenkeln verteilte. Keuchend ließ sich der Ältere neben den Schüler auf die Couch sinken.  
  
Es war still im Wohnzimmer, nur ihre Atemgeräusche waren zu hören.  
  
„Itachi ...“, hauchte Sasuke. Er klang als hätte er einen Marathon hinter sich. „Ich liebe dich ...“  
  
„Ich dich auch Sasuke.“  
  
  
  
  
Sasuke erwachte in einem fremden Bett, neben einer Wärmequelle in einem fremdem Zimmer. Itachis Zimmer.  
Der Ältere schmiegte sich von hinten an ihn und hatte die Arme um ihn gelegt, als wäre Sasuke ein übergroßes Kuscheltier.  
Es war ein wirklich niedlicher Gedanken, wie der Ältere sich an ihn schmiegte. Wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
„Bist du wach Sasuke?“, murmelte der Ältere und drückte seine Lippen gegen den Nacken des Jüngeren. Seine Hände strichen über Sasukes nackten Oberkörper. Sie lagen beide nackt in dem großen Bett, weil sie nach ihrem Sex nur eben schnell duschen und dann sofort ins Bett gegangen waren.  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Frühstück?“, fragte der Ältere sanft. „Und danach begleite ich dich ein Stück nach Hause.“  
  
„Hm, schon?“  
  
„Sakura und Naruto machen sich sicherlich Sorgen um dich, außerdem ist es ja nur für Heute. Du kannst natürlich wiederkommen.“  
  
„Ich schreibe ihnen eine Nachricht und dann reicht das. Das sind schließlich nicht meine Eltern.“  
  
Itachi lachte. „Das stimmt schon Sasuke, aber ich muss eh vor die Türe“, sagte er und setzte sich auf.  
  
Sasuke schaute ihn verwirrt an. Er wollte eigentlich den Augenblick genießen und mit dem Älteren hier liegen bleiben, doch der schien andere Pläne zu haben. „Es ist Sonntag. Was könntest du heute schon vor haben? Außerdem hast du deinen Umzug noch nicht ganz über die Bühne gebracht.“  
  
„Ich muss nur einen Brief einwerfen.“  
  
„Wenn es nur ein Brief ist, können wir das auch später machen.“  
  
„Eigentlich ist es nicht nur ein Brief“, Itachi seufzte und blickte den Jüngeren dann an. Ihm war klar, dass es Sasuke nicht gefallen würde, was er vor hatte. „Es ist eine Kündigung.“  
  
„Eine Kündigung?!“  
  
„Ja, eine Kündigung. Schließlich kann ich nicht mehr-“  
  
„Bist du verrückt? Wie kannst du nur kündigen?!“, Sasuke saß aufrecht im Bett, all das verlangen nach Ruhe und Zweisamkeit war verschwunden.  
  
„Beruhig´ dich, Sasuke, es ändert sich nichts an uns. Es ist sogar besser so“, versuchte er dem Jüngerem zu erklären. „Ich kann doch nicht mit einem Jungen zusammen sein, der auf die Schule geht, an deren Schularzt ich bin! Ich will mit dir zusammenbleiben, jetzt wo wir uns so nah sind.“  
  
„Aber warum musst du dann kündigen?“  
  
Itachi schmunzelte. „Manchmal bist du wirklich naiv Sasuke“, sagte er lächelnd. „Ich bin als Schularzt quasi Schutzbefohlen für euch Schüler. Da kann ich doch nicht mit einem ins Bett steigen. Was glaubst du wie das ankommt und verstecken will ich mich auch nicht. Auch wenn die Leute sowieso komisch gucken werden, weil du so jung bist.“  
  
„Und? Ist mir doch egal.“  
  
„Du bist so ein stures Kind“, Itachi beugte sich vor und zog den Jüngeren an sich. „Wir werden zusammen bleiben. Nach der Schule kannst du immer zu mir kommen. Ich werde schauen, dass ich an eine Schule hier in der Nähe wechsle.“  
  
„Hnnn.“  
  
„Du bist misstrauisch?“  
  
„Ich habe dich schon mal fast verloren. Wenn ich nicht her gekommen wäre, hätten wir uns wohl nie wieder gesehen oder?“  
  
„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Zumindest war das nicht eingeplant“, gestand der Ältere. „Deswegen bin ich auch sehr glücklich, dass du hier aufgetaucht bist Sasuke. Ich liebe dich.“  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch Itachi.“  
  
 **  
** **Zwischen Büchern.**


End file.
